Shepard Rides Again
by paul16
Summary: Balak’s death was far from the end of the battle. After The Galaxy Needs Heroes. No ME2 Spoilers


**Shepard Rides Again**

Summary: Balak's death was far from the end of the battle. After _The Galaxy Needs Heroes_

Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit

Ship: Implied Shepard/Liara.

Rating: K+ bad people, bad things. Nothing that would be out of place in the game.

_Citadel Earth Embassy _14.00 Citadel Standard Time

It was two weeks after the Battle of the Citadel and Shepard calculated that she had spent longer in meetings since bits of Sovereign had rained down on her than she had in the previous five years. Of course many of Shepard's actions over the last five years hadn't exactly been part of the 'official' Alliance military, she thought. That led neatly to today's problems returning attention for the conclusion of Udina's rant.

"Frankly I fail to see your problem, Commander, you know these people and you've obviously worked with them before. Even I know that and I can't access most of your file - the military have slapped a security classification on it that's so high I'm not sure _anyone_ can read it.

"Your orders are clear, these _people_ are amongst the best the Alliance has and you will be honoured to accept them in your crew."

"He's right Shepard, Command was very clear on this. I know they're a little rough round the edges but you have ridden herd on them before. I'm sure you can do it again." Anderson's voice, calm and deep was almost designed as a counterpoint to Udina's hectoring.

Not Shepard thought grimly, that it will make my job any easier.

****

_SSV Normandy _18.00 Citadel Standard Time

"So, scuttlebutt says we're getting a few new guys before we head out again."

Ashley Williams almost bounced into the cockpit "Alliance military, got to admit it'll be nice to work with people who can do a proper sitrep again."

Joker sighed "You know, you're lucky the Commander isn't aboard you'd spend the rest of your shore leave cleaning weapons until you can see your face in them she heard you' he warned. "Speaking of shore leave what are you doing back aboard anyway?"

"What, can't a gal spend time with the best damn pilot in the Alliance fleet without having an ulterior motive?" Joker's long look spoke volumes and Ashley deflated slightly, admitting "Maybe I wanted to find out what you knew about the new guys, that a crime? There has got to be something going on, I was up in the Embassy bar and a couple of the human diplomats were drinking for free on the stories of Shepard and Udina yelling at each other.

"So spill, there's something going on and I bet you know what it is."

"Ok. Since you pandered my ego suitably here's what I know," Joker leaned forward conspiratorially, "Rumour has it these guys…."

****

_SSV Normandy _20.30 Citadel Standard Time

"Three hours! You managed less than a day on the Citadel before I had come bail you out at C- Sec. Even Wrex used to manage almost eight and he's Krogan!" Shepard looked utterly furious and if Lt. Huran had been even slightly more sober he probably would have slurred an apology and gone to sleep it off. Unfortunately he wasn't…

"Go to Hell, Shepard! I don't own you anything least of all an explanation." Huran managed almost three steps before Shepard smashed him into the side of Normandy's cargo bay.

"First Lieutenant Ezra Huran, you don't have to like me, I don't even you require that you respect me. You will however respectthat uniform and what it means to wear it." Shepard spoke coldly in his ear before abruptly releasing him. "Now go have a shower and we won't discuss this again."

"Right 'cos that's your answer to everything isn't it? The _great _Commander Shepard doesn't want to talk about it so I guess we should all just," and Ezra, who was drunk enough to be stupid but not drunk enough to be incapable, charged his commander.

Shepard almost absently dodged the charge and spoke calmly "We don't have to do this, Ezra, just go some sleep and it will all look –," Shepard broke off and a seldom seen expression of chagrin crossed her face.

"Better in the morning" Huran completed for her bitterly.

"That _is_ what you were going to tell me wasn't it Commander? Just like you told me after you murdered her!" and he charged again.

"Fine," Shepard murmured softly "Well, no-one can say I didn't try". With that she stepped into the charge and kicked his feet from under him.

"I warned you that you were becoming too involved with the contact. I warned you that slaves led lives that were not only unhappy but also short. I warned you that collateral damage was likely. Just now I warned you I didn't want to discuss it."

"And yet you persist in spite of all those warnings' Shepard spoke calmly to the man lying sprawled on the metal floor. 'So perhaps talking just doesn't have an effect. Is that it? Do I need to prove that I'm better in some stupid macho ritual first?" She delivered a kick to his ribs.

Lieutenant Huran rolled away from the kick and lashed out with his feet knocking Shepard off balance. "You lied to her Shepard! You lied to her and murdered her and for that I'm going to finally kill you!" A knife he had pulled from his boot lashed out at the Spectre nicking her across the shoulder. As blood began to well up from the wound she feinted against Huran's alcohol slowed reactions, grabbing his arm and pivoting behind him.

The sickening crack of his arm breaking still echoed around the cargo bay as Shepard spoke again "What did you expect Huran? Little house in the Colonies? White picket fence and 2.4 kittens playing in the back yard?" Punctuating each question with a blow she forced him to his knees. "Understand this - it was _never_ going to play out like that.

"Maybe she could have made it away from what the Batarians did to her. Maybe she could eventually have managed to make it through the night without screaming; maybe even let someone touch her. I don't know and neither do you.

"I do know that it would never have been you because deep down you are just as broken as the rest of us.

"Now go see the Doctor and get your arm fixed whilst I try and remember a good reason not to arrange a friendly fire incident."

Ezra Huran managed a sneer through broken teeth as he pushed himself upright, "We both know you wouldn't do that, Shepard. If you did you'd be just another thug with a badge - just like the Batarians."

"In fact," he mused as the elevator began to close around him, "You're worse than them aren't you, Commander? At least they enjoy it."

The hum of the elevator died away to nothing as Jane Shepard stared at the knife lying in a pool of her own blood. Then she picked up the knife, watching as it ripped itself apart in the flickering blue of her mass effect field.

Suddenly she felt very cold.

*****

_SSV Normandy _09.30 Citadel Standard Time

Liara hummed softly to herself as she moved through the ship. The Council was finally taking the threat of the Reapers seriously and archaeologists and academics who had scorned her theories for decades were listening to her. Well, she amended, thinking of a recent acrimonious discussion, at least some of them were.

Engrossed in concepts and planning her expedition to Ilos the young asari was not paying close attention as she admitted herself to Shepard's quarters. Hearing the shower running she perched on the bed and resumed taking notes. _Perhaps_,she thought, _Shepard could translate these records for me. It would save me so much time and I don't want to be away any longer that is absolutely necessary._

She smiled softly to herself as the shower cut off only to flinch in shock as she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Still she had fought her way through some of the galaxy's worst situations by Shepard's side and her biotics flared to life only to find herself staring down the muzzle of a pistol. As her eyes tracked up she saw a blonde human woman dripping wet and wrapped in a towel with a tattoo on her left arm.

"Lady, I don't know who you are and I don't know what you're doing here but believe me you picked the wrong door to break in. When the Commander gets back we are going to have a little chat about asari on Alliance vessels and what you were doing in her room. Or," and the blonde's voice smooth voice softened as she perched on Shepard's desk, "We can avoid all that suffering and mess and you can tell me everything here and now. I promise that I'll make it quick and by the time Shepard finds out what you did she won't be able to touch you. What do you say?"

Liara responded in the cold, crisp voice she used only when utterly furious "Firstly that I am allowed to be in Commander Shepard's quarters, secondly I do not appreciate what you are implying about her and thirdly that if you do not put that gun away then _I will take it from you."_ With that she lashed out with a stasis field and dived to the floor as the gun fired.

"Much better," she murmured as she removed the pistol from her helpless target. "Now where were we? Oh yes I remember – I don't know who you are and I don't know what you're doing here. However" as she pressed the emergency button on Shepard's desk "I do intend to find out."

"My name is Lieutenant Ellsworthy and I'm Shepard's second so one of us is going to have a lot of explaining to do". The blonde replied in a soft, drawling voice with a small grin.

Despite herself Liara was almost impressed - being hit by a stasis field was incredibly disorientating, as she could testify from personal experience. Still that merely made her opponent more formidable and…"Commander Shepard hasn't told anyone that she is replacing Navigator Pressly and I doubt that she would interview candidates in her quarters even if she were. Furthermore…" Perhaps thankfully at this point she was interrupted by the bleep of a com.

"This is Shepard – report." The Commander's voice tired sounding voice disturbed the growing argument.

"Shepard there's a person with a gun," Liara started to speak before being cut off by Ellsworthy's drawl.

"Hey, Boss, gettin' soft in your old age – time was the security systems on your door would have put someone in med bay now they just summon the Marines. Where's the fun in that?"

"Sandra, please tell me that you're not pointing a gun at one of the most respected archaeologists in Citadel Space. I've already had to bail out one of my crew and have better uses for my time than making it two for two." The Commander's voice betrayed slight irritation seeming out of proportion with the sudden paling of Ellsworthy's face.

"I apologise, Commander. Ezra evidentially managed an earlier transport than I was expecting – my sources assured me he would not be arriving for almost eight hours. There is no excuse for my failure." Sandra Ellsworthy's accent had all but disappeared as she sat ramrod straight with an almost perfectly neutral expression save for the loss of colour.

There was a long pause before Shepard acknowledged "Lt. Ellsworthy remain at your position I will join you shortly; I'm afraid, Dr. T'Soni, that whatever you require will have to be left on my desk. I apologise for the unpleasant surprise you received and I trust you will not let this unfortunate incident colour your perception of the Alliance."

As the communication ended the two women looked at each other confusion and the beginnings of hurt in both their eyes.

Liara left her datapad on Shepard's desk and headed for the exit, "Before I go, might I enquire to the significance on the significance of the tattoo on your arm? Ja- Commander Shepard has a similar design and I was wondering what it signified."

Sandra ran her fingers gently along the tattoo seemingly lost in another world as she answered "We have one, all four of us I mean. The boss had to have the scythe no argument there, Ezra got stuck with the balance but me and Deckard argued for ages about who got the sword and who got the bow. In the end we woke up hungover as hell with new tattoos and the boss and Ezra grinning at us.

''Course then Ezra decided to fall in love with that slave and everything went to shit. Take care of her will you? I've buried too many friends as it is."

For far from the first time since she joined the Normandy Liara T'Soni found herself lost for words and merely nodded before leaving the suddenly claustrophobic room.

******

_SSV Normandy, Engineering Deck _12.00 Citadel Standard Time.

"Thank you all for coming. I appreciate that we have just finished a long and stressful tour and so I'll try and keep this short. The Alliance has decided the Normandy is to undergo additional field testing before resuming service.

We all know that the Normandy is the best in the fleet but given that I bargained Udina into giving all the members of the crew an additional two weeks paid shore leave I choose not to object…too much" Shepard finished with a flickering smile.

"Unfortunately I will still be required on board to assist in the testing but I'm sure the rest of you will manage to drink my share of the booze. Dismissed everyone and enjoy the time – you've earned it." As Shepard finished her address the crew broke up chattering excitedly about the extra leave secured for them by their commander. Meanwhile Shepard surveyed those who appeared less than happy about the unanticipated bonus starting with…

"Lt. Pressly you look strangely unexcited so let me save you some time. Yes, I am aware that the XO is usually involved in scheduling these events; yes I am perfectly satisfied with your performance and yes, this really is a milk run. Better?" The Commander smiled briefly as Pressly nodded, embarrassed, and moved leaving only Liara.

"I'm sorry about this morning – too much time dealing with the penpushers. Lt. Ellsworthy is a good officer she just tends to be somewhat overzealous about … things. I'm sorry I won't get a chance to look at the translations before I leave but I pushed things about as far as I could just to get the shore leave. And I'm sorry that every conversation we're having is me apologising and I wish I…well" Shepard already speaking quietly broke off in uncharacteristic confusion as Liara laid her hand on Shepard's arm.

"I know, Shepard, just as I know this isn't a field test or a milk run, although what dairy products have to do with ships I will never understand. Just be safe and remember that I would miss you greatly should anything prevent you from returning." With a soft squeeze Liara released Shepard's arm before turning and walking quickly away.

*****

_Ridean II, Batarian Space _16.00 Local time

Shepard crouched in front of the obviously terrified Batarian bound to the crude chair. "I know you have access to the weapons facility all I'm asking is that you walk us in. All we want to do is have a little poke around – look at the equipment inside without every alarm on the planet going off. You'll be well compensated and no-one will ever know a thing. Alternatively," and Shepard's armour synthesized voice went cold. "Your family is the victim of one of those unsolved crimes so prevalent on this planet and I acquaint you with one of the Batarian State's most successful exports - the slave collar. Either way I win. It's just a matter of whether you go home tonight to your loving family a rich man or a broken wreck returning to the cold empty site of his greatest failure.

"Your choice – I mean if any family man could really call that a choice."

Unwillingly the Batarian's eyes returned to the live video of his mate and child out shopping before giving a defeated gesture.

*****

_Ridean II, Batarian Space _18.00 Local time

The contamination alarms blared continuously throughout the facility as Shepard, Huran and a terrified plant manager moved towards the control room.

"I don't understand. If you could trigger the contamination alarm remotely then what did you need me for?" Despite his terror the plant manager was obviously still thinking.

"You don't need to understand, you just need to move." Huran snarled.

Five minutes later they reached the control room and for the first time since entering the facility Shepard spoke. "Now if you would be so kind as to disable the following systems we will be on our way and you can return to your family a rich man."

The manager looked at the list in brief confusion before a look of total horror overcame his face. "Are you insane? If these safeties are disabled the whole plant will blow up taking us with it!"

"Actually it won't – well not immediately the calculations suggest at least twelve minutes to evacuate the facility. More than enough time to reach a safe area. Now the controls," Shepard gestured to the safeties calm and dispassionate.

Backing away and muttering to himself as he shook his head the facility manager never even noticed the biotic pulse that broke his neck. "Pity, it would have been preferable if the manager could have been persuaded. Still I'm sure we can make the schedule as planned." Neither Shepard nor Huran spared the crumpled body another glance as the lieutenant began destroying the safety protocols the manager had just died to protect.

*****

_Ridean II, Batarian Space _18.22 Local time

"It's going to be close" Ezra warned as they sped away in the manager's vehicle. "We only have three minutes to reach cover before the blast"

"More than sufficient" the Commander responded with unimpaired serenity "just remember to make the crash look convincing."

As the fire raged through the tunnel the Alliance marines staggered, ears ringing, towards their comrades waiting with an armoured security services vehicle. Behind them the manager's vehicle burnt merrily, his corpse carefully positioned in the driver's seat.

The distant blast as the chemical weapon's facility exploded shortly before they left the tunnel was almost anti-climatic in comparison.

*****

_Smuggler Gan Tafar _04.00 Internal Time. Leaving Batarian space

"All right, so it was a nice slick job. The Normandy's on manoeuvres so no-one can prove we weren't where we were supposed to be and that poor bastard rushing in to fix the leak only to make it worse is a nice touch." With that Gunnery Chief Deckard nodded to Shepard as she worked on a database in the corner of the cargo bay.

"But what did it accomplish? There's no way that blowing an empty factory is payback for what they tried to do at Terra Nova!" the big man almost snarled.

"That, my dear chief, is because you fail to look at the big picture." Shepard spoke still focusing on the datapad she carried.

"Yes, the factory was evacuated but it was hardly _empty_. The onsite storage facility contained almost three hundred litres of the most potent chemical weapons in existence. Within hours the ground within ten klicks of the facility was hopelessly contaminated, within days the water supply will join it and everything that drinks that water from the lowest plant up to the colonists themselves will die. Given that, the prevailing wind being towards the second largest city on the planet was a probably unnecessary refinement but I do like to be thorough in these things.

"Yet even the tens of thousands who will die are but a side-effect. Batarian State Arms are the largest source of galactic currency the Batarians have and they've just lost their largest factory in a spectacular and embarrassing manner due to apparent incompetence. At the very least everyone working in or near a BSA factory will start wondering about _their _lives, _their _family and the more the government tries to reassure them that it will never happen again the more worried they will be become.

"The government itself will find itself broke as the external currency BSA was supposed to bring in fails to appear. Rationing is all but inevitable and that combined with public terror and a totalitarian regime leaves only one option – rioting. The government will respond the only way it knows how and more will die reinforcing the panic that spawned the rioting in the first place."

Shepard finally looked up from her datapad as her eyes lost focus and she finished in a whisper "It will be…..glorious."

*****

_Citadel, Commander Shepard's Quarters _19.30 Citadel Standard Time

Shepard couldn't remember ever seeing the man in the grey suit so agitated. It amused her, as much as anything did, watching him pace back and forth trying to deny what he had unleashed with a word.

"And the smuggler that brought you in and out?" he demanded, briefly stopping his pacing.

"An unfortunate accident in the drive core. Sandra assures me it was bound to happen to them sooner rather than later anyway." Shepard spoke with the verbal equivalent of a shrug as she watched from a chair. _This _creature_ deserves no military courtesies_.

"Well, yes, I suppose that.. Jesus wept Shepard! I don't remember authorising this – eighty thousand dead and a whole continent rendered uninhabitable for decades to come." The man whispered furiously as if afraid of being overheard.

"And _nothing _to link it to us. The fear is already spreading throughout Batarian space -the more the government tries to suppress the worse it leaks. The reverberations from this will make it a "truly appropriate response to Terra Nova". Exactly as ordered, _sir_' Shepard mimicked the order with contemptuously before losing even that animation and finishing with utter dispassion.

"If a thousand Batarians must die to save a single human then I will kill a thousand Batarians. If the only way to prevent another Terra Nova is to poison entire worlds then I will poison entire worlds. If the only way to safeguard Humanity from the Batarians is to wipe them out to the last mewling babe then I will do it even if I have to break their necks myself.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to finish translating this Prothean disk before Dr. T'Soni returns from Ilos.' Shepard then reached for the datapad by her side clearly dismissing the man still standing before her.

Shaking and ashen faced he scurried for the door almost missing Shepard's last murmured comment.

'Carthago delenda est.'

*****

A/N: I am deeply ashamed to admit this has been sitting betaed on my computer for months – oops!

In terms of the timeline this would be just before the assignment to the Terminus systems – and we all know how well that worked.

First person to work out the terrible pun of the title gets the traditional internet cookie. For the curious (remove the spaces as usual):

http:// en. wikipedia. org /wiki/Carthago_delenda_est


End file.
